Grace est morte
by erikadu19
Summary: Ou comment la représentante de Monaco a vécu la mort de la Princesse Grace de Monaco.


Grace, la belle Grace, la Princesse de Monaco venait de mourir.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Un stupide accident de voiture sur une route sinueuse. Et Rainier, son pauvre petit prince, effondré, meurtri. Et les enfants, pauvres petits héritiers abattus par la mort de leur mère adorée. Elle était au côté de son Prince, le soutenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ignorant la douleur qu'elle ressentait en elle-même. Elle avait déjà connu la mort de ses princes et princesses, mais cela faisait toujours aussi mal, surtout quand il s'agissait d'une mort non naturelle.

Elle se souvenait encore de la joie présente dans les yeux de Rainier quand il lui avait présenté celle qui deviendrait la future princesse de Monaco. Elle avait été subjuguée par la beauté simple mais presque féerique de cette jeune femme. Elle avait bien vu l'amour dans les gestes de Grace, elle avait vu l'immense tendresse qui la liait à Rainier dans ses yeux. Oui Grace était celle qui convenait à Rainier, et on oublie les ragots et autres racontars de la presse à scandale !

Le mariage avait été émouvant, vraiment émouvant. Elle en avait laissé échapper une larme, elle qui tentait de garder une attitude digne et ducale en toute circonstance.

Puis était venu la naissance des 3 enfants, Caroline en premier suivie de Stéphanie et pour finir Albert. Un bonheur sans nuage. La principauté se développait, s'enrichissait et devenait un Etat avec lequel il fallait compter dans la finance mondiale.

Et voilà que le malheur s'abattait sur eux. Privant un mari de son épouse. Privant des enfants de leur mère. Privant une principauté de sa princesse.

Elle regarda Rainier. Les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, silencieuses, lui brisèrent le cœur. Rainier, elle espérait qu'il surmonterait ce malheur, elle l'aiderait.

Vint l'oraison funèbre. Et elle sentit la peine immense que tout les monégasques ressentaient envers celle qui avait réussi à supplanter toute les autres princesses de la Principauté. Une main sur son épaule lui fit relever le regard. Elle rencontra une paire d'yeux bleus, semblables aux siens. Francis. Il était arrivé le matin même et sans lui elle n'aurait pas tenu le coup. Parce que cette mort tragique l'avait tout autant frappé qu'elle avait frappé la principauté et ses habitants, si ce n'est plus.

Elle avait failli réduire en poussière les journalistes ayant osé demander a Stéphanie si ce n'était pas elle qui conduisait a la place de sa mère. Oser sous entendre qu'elle était responsable. Comme si la petite héritière n'était pas assez traumatisée par le fait d'avoir assisté a la mort de sa mère. Apparemment le fait qu'elle se lève et qu'elle darde sur les dits-journalistes un regard de glace qui n'avait presque rien a envié au regard des nordiques, enfin d'après Francis, avait nettement refroidi les ardeurs de la presse a scandale. Le genre de regard qui proclamait « parlez encore et je vous ruine tellement que même une miette de pain sera trop chère pour vous ». S'en prendre a une enfant pour vendre du papier, elle trouvait cela détestable. Comment osaient-ils faire cela ? Ils n'étaient que des vautours.

L'oraison était finie. Elle essuya discrètement ses larmes, elle se devait d'être forte parce qu'elle devait soutenir Rainier. Oui il avait besoin d'elle en ce moment. Parce que pour l'instant il se trouvait aussi démuni qu'un enfant, parce qu'il venait de perdre la femme de sa vie.

Elle posa sa main sur sa manche et lui adressa un petit sourire qu'elle voulait réconfortant. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et lui rendit son petit sourire. Elle se leva et lui tendit une rose blanche avec une Carnation, fleur nationale. Ils devaient rendre hommage a celle qui avait, par sa prestance et sa beauté, rehaussait le prestige des princesses de Monaco, parce que Stella n'avait pas été gâté côté princesse, entre des libertines, des avides de pouvoirs et des étourdies. Oui elle l'avouait elle-même, Grace avait été sa princesse préférée, parce qu'avec elle Monaco rayonnait et le bonheur s'était installée dans la maison des Grimaldi. Elle avait tant fait pour la Principauté, en total accord avec son époux, ils se complétaient l'un l'autre.

Rainier se leva de son siège et la suivit jusqu'au cercueil dans lequel reposait Grace de Monaco, nait Grace Kelly. Elle semblait dormir, un sommeil paisible et doux. On aurait presque dit qu'elle souriait dans la mort, sereine. Stella regarda Rainier déposé les fleurs avant de faire de même. Elle se pencha sur le cercueil et murmura un simple « merci » qui contenait tout le respect et l'amour que la représentante de Monaco avait pour celle qui avait réveillée sa principauté de son sommeil, pour celle qui par ses actions humaines et caritatives avait su redonner a Monaco son prestige et lui avait donné une place dans le monde.

« Au revoir, et merci pour tout » fit Stella en elle-même avant de rejoindre Rainier. Elle ne sentit pas les deux larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Ce n'est que quand Rainier la regarda et posa une de ses mains sur sa joue qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Abandonnant son attitude de duchesse elle prit son dirigeant dans ses bras, lui prouvant qu'elle partageait sa peine et qu'elle serait là pour le soutenir et l'aider.

La vie continuerait jusqu'à la fin des temps.


End file.
